in the middle of the pouring rain
by joiedevivre2011
Summary: Once Jane slowed the car enough, she pulled over onto the side of the road about a car's length behind the woman, who immediately turned around with fear in her eyes. In her hands she held a tire iron defensively, ready to strike at a second's notice. [From a Tumblr prompt. Pre-Rizzles.]


Tumblr prompt: Can I have a fic about Jane fixing a flat tire for Maura? (You choose whether they already know each other or not)

* * *

Despite windshield wipers on the maximum setting, the rain splattering against Jane's windshield made it incredibly difficult to see more than a few car lengths ahead of her. She was barely at 30 miles per hour, though that number had started to decrease every few minutes as the rain poured down harder. It was pitch black outside, save for the headlights of Jane's Crown Vic, on a winding country highway with nothing but trees on either side. It'd been at least 10 miles since Jane last saw a vehicle of any sort.

Suddenly in the distance, she thought she spotted two flashing tail lights. She squinted and slowly eased off the gas pedal before switching to hit the brakes. Once the headlights shone far enough, Jane spotted a woman facing her trunk, clearly reaching into it. Long hair was plastered to her head and back already from the rain. Then, for just a second, Jane thought the woman was nude until she realized that the stranger was wearing a dress slip almost the exact same color as her pale skin. It clung to every inch of her that it touched. This would no doubt be interesting.

Once Jane slowed the car enough, she pulled over onto the side of the road about a car's length behind the woman, who immediately turned around with fear in her eyes. In her hands she held a tire iron defensively, ready to strike at a second's notice. Jane switched the gear shift into park and pushed the button on her dashboard for her hazard lights. She grabbed her detective badge from her glove compartment and turned off the engine, but left the headlights on.

Despite being alone, Jane pulled out the car keys from the ignition and hooked them to her belt loop in one fluid movement before she grabbed the oversized umbrella from her passenger floorboard. Slowly she exited the vehicle, simultaneously opening the umbrella and shutting the door behind her as she did.

"Are you okay?" she shouted through the continuous roar of rain.

The woman immediately stepped back, eyes wide.

"Hey, it's okay," she continued to shout. "My name is Detective Jane Rizzoli. I work with Boston PD. I'm going to toss you my badge, okay? So you can see it." She then tossed her badge to the woman about 10 feet away.

The woman managed to catch it with her left hand and she held it up high enough that she could both inspect it and keep Jane in her line of sight.

"Do you have a flat tire?" Jane asked, taking a few slow steps toward the stranded woman and bringing herself in front of the left headlight of her car.

Just loud enough for Jane to hear, the woman said, "I want to see photo identification, too."

For a brief moment, Jane wanted to roll her eyes, but then quickly remembered it was late at night in the pouring rain on the side of a country highway and the woman in front of her was scantily clad. No wonder the woman was scared. Jane reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. She fumbled with it briefly as she tried to get her driver's license and department identification out while still holding the umbrella in her hand. Stuffing her wallet back into her pocket, she held out the two cards in front of her as she slowly approached the woman, who inspected the cards exactly as she had the badge.

Clearly satisfied that Jane was who she said she was, the woman handed back Jane's belongings. "Yes, I have a flat tire. I was about to start changing it."

"But you barely have on any clothes," Jane replied, glancing down the woman's body while she stuffed her stuff back into her pocket. She approached the woman even closer to give shelter from the rain with her large umbrella. "And you don't have on any shoes. Are you in trouble? Is someone after you?"

"No, no, I'm okay, but I appreciate your concern," the woman said. "I didn't want to ruin my dress or my shoes, so I didn't have any choice but to remove them, though in hindsight, I probably should have left on my shoes for safety reasons."

When the woman shivered, Jane immediately handed over the umbrella and began to take off her jacket. "Here, hold the umbrella and take my jacket. I'll change your tire for you."

"You don't-"

"Look, Miss-"

"Maura. I'm Maura."

"I'm changing your tire, Maura. Do I need to go over the reasons why again?"

Maura simply shook her head as she put on the jacket as best she could with only one hand available.

"Is your spare a donut or full tire?"

"Full, of course."

"Good. And you're sure the spare is properly inflated?" Jane asked as she began looking through the trunk to find the tools she needed to get started.

"Yes, I checked the tire pressure myself just two weeks ago."

"Then if you wouldn't mind holding the umbrella over us while I work, that'd be great. I can get it done faster that way."

"Of course I don't mind. You're the one being incredibly kind to a complete stranger."

"As an officer of the law, it is my duty to protect and serve."

Maura smiled.

As Jane began to change the tire, Maura observed her as best she could while standing over her with an umbrella. The woman had long, dark, wavy hair pulled back into a ponytail that was now somewhat damp from some exposure to the rain. Broad shoulders, defined muscles in her arms and upper back. Though quite thin, she looked strong. Briefly Maura wondered just how much the woman worked out and how much was good genetics.

"You on your way to Boston?"

The voice broke Maura out of her reverie, but she still hadn't caught the question. "I'm sorry?"

"Are you on your way to Boston?"

"Oh, yes, from New York. I have a job interview tomorrow afternoon."

Jane stopped what she was doing and looked up. "You're driving from _New York?_ Why the hell are you all the way out here?"

Maura cleared her throat. "I was trying to avoid the terrible traffic accident in Sturbridge on Interstate 84. It seemed that the quickest way was to take Highway 197 to Interstate 395 and then back up to Interstate 90. What about you? Why are _you_ out here if you're from Boston?"

With a sigh, Jane shook her head. "Long story involving my youngest brother."

"Oh."

As Jane continued to work, the two fell into silence, neither really sure of what else to say at this point.

Several minutes later, Jane finished everything up and took the umbrella back from Maura before she walked her to the driver's side door. "So, uh, what kind of job interview is it?"

"I can't say specifically for confidentiality reasons." Maura took off the jacket to give it back.

"Oh." Jane nodded as she took the jacket and tucked it under her arm. "Well, uh, you should probably get back on the road so you can get a good night's sleep wherever you're staying."

"Yes, I really should."

"It was nice to meet you, Maura. Be safe, okay?"

As Jane turned to leave, Maura reached out to stop her. "Wait, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow evening? My way of saying thank you for rescuing me tonight."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to." Maura gave Jane a shy smile. "Please? You've been so kind to me."

Jane chuckled awkwardly and looked down. After a moment, she reached into her pocket for her wallet and pulled out one of her BPD business cards. "Okay. Call me tomorrow," she said softly, handing her card to Maura. "Or text me. Whichever."

"I will." Maura bit her lip to try and hide another smile.

After opening Maura's car door for her, Jane held the umbrella over them both as she climbed in. "I'm gonna follow you since I'm going back to Boston too, okay?"

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good luck with your interview."

"Thank you, Jane." Maura closed her door.

Feeling light but nervous from the interaction, Jane walked back to her car and got in. Just as she set down her umbrella and started the car again, her phone in its dashboard holder chimed with a text message.

 _+1 (212) 397-2543_ _\- How do you feel about seafood? - Maura_

Jane chuckled. _Being from Boston means I'm an expert on at least clam chowder and lobster by default._

 _Great. We'll talk details tomorrow then. Thank you again for your help. I will be eternally grateful._

 _You're welcome.  
_ _p.s. - I know we just met, but I do hope you get the job._


End file.
